


Grey No More

by Howlingdawn



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and one of owen's cancer, but that's as angsty as this fic gets, i just needed to write tarlos snuggles, there's like one quick mention of overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: Carlos remembered those words, that first vulnerable confession. Far too often, he remembered those words in a cloak of worry for the firefighter who had come out of nowhere and stolen his heart.But there were other times. Precious times.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 299





	Grey No More

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, I thought my first fic for this fandom would be Owen and TK, but I had the idea for this little ficlet and couldn't resist the softness

_Ever since I’ve gotten here, it’s just… it’s just grey, and I just feel numb all the time. I guess I just… I wanted to feel something._

Carlos remembered those words, that first vulnerable confession. He remembered them when he responded to calls and found an overdose victim lying on the floor. He remembered them when he was picking out drinks and saw TK’s face on that first disaster of a date. He remembered them when TK was on the other end of the phone, pouring his heart out about the fear of his dad’s cancer that he wouldn’t let the sick man see. Far too often, he remembered those words in a cloak of worry for the firefighter who had come out of nowhere and stolen his heart.

But there were other times. Precious times. Treasured times of pride and joy every time TK smiled, every time he laughed, every time he kissed Carlos with none of the passionate desperation of that first hookup and all of the tender love that had grown between them since then. He remembered those words when TK was in his arms, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes so full of warmth, his exquisite face lit up by a glowing little smile, the two of them swaying to a tune all their own.

They were curled up in Carlos’s bed now, the room lit only by streetlight slanting through the windows, casting a warm yellow glow across TK, nearly asleep on Carlos’s chest and adorably comfortable in sweatpants and one of Carlos’s hoodies. Carlos rubbed his back lightly, running his fingers through his hair, earning a sleepy smile. “That feels good,” he mumbled.

_Feels._

It was such a precious word coming from TK.

“Yeah?” he said, running his fingers in gentle circles, and based on the expression TK made in response to that, he would’ve been purring if he were a cat. “Feels good how?”

TK blinked open cutely bleary eyes, nestling his chin over Carlos’s beating heart. “Like I can see the rainbow again,” he said quietly.

“Good,” Carlos whispered, kissing his forehead soft and slow, savoring the contented sigh TK breathed out. “Get some sleep, Tyler.”

“Don’t call me that,” he moaned, snuggling in closer.

“Go to sleep and I won’t,” Carlos teased, adjusting his grip to hold him better, tucking his boyfriend against him. TK huffed in response, but he drifted off within moments, lulled by Carlos’s fingers still running through his hair.

Carlos stayed awake for a long while after, just watching over the man that he loved.


End file.
